Interrumpidos
by VicPin
Summary: :Kyman:Cartyle:CartmanxKyle: Cartman y Kyle estaban a punto de tener la noche más apasionada de sus vidas al cumplir diez años de matrimonio... Casi, de no haber sido por una inocente interrupción. Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Buen día, gente! Más bien, buena tarde!_  
**

**_Aquí, feliz porque México se llevó su segunda medalla de plata en los clavados de la rama juvenil XD, les caigo con un nuevo drabble-oneshot, esta vez un Kyman, un poco más absurda y extraña que el Tretters XD, pero de igual manera espero que les guste :-)._**

**_Sin nada más qué decir... Excepto que los siguientes personajes NO SON MÍOS (PARA MI DESGRACIA) sino que son de COMEDY CENTRAL, aquí está el drabble-oneshot titulado:_**

* * *

**Interrumpidos.**

La música suave empieza a tocar mientras que las velas empezaban a desprender su aroma en aquella espaciosa habitación en donde una joven pareja, recostada una encima de la otra, empezaba a besarse, a acariciarse mutuamente, a dejar de lado todo problema, estrés y hasta cuestiones nada importantes.

Esa noche era la noche que ambos esperaban; era la noche en la que ambos por fin tendrían tiempo para sí mismos, la noche en que celebrarían su décimo aniversario de matrimonio.

La persona que estaba en posición dominante empezaba a mover sus caderas al compás de su compañera, la cual rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas con tal de sentir con mayor ímpetu en su interior el grueso miembro que le hacía sentir completo. Sus manos, las cuales rodeaban la espalda de su amante, empezaban a dejar marcas de rasguños producto del éxtasis que le producía aquél acto de amor.

- Nhn… Eric…Oh, Eric... – susurraba el joven pelirrojo que estaba en posición sumisa.

- Te amo, Kahl… - murmuraba el joven catasño mientras le embestía con lentitud.

Un dulce y tierno beso surgió entre ambos al unir sus labios…

- ¿Mami? ¿Papi?

Kyle y Eric Cartman-Broflovski se separaron abruptamente al reconocer aquella dulce e inocente voz; Eric estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces al suelo de no haber sido por Kyle, quien justo a tiempo lo tomó de la mano.

Cubriéndose con las mantas, Kyle y Eric observaron a Amandine, su pequeña hija de 5 años, quien estaba acompañada de Kenny McCormick, su padrino de bautizo y quien estaba entre embobado y algo apenado por haber interrumpido el megafestejo de aniversario que la pareja preparaba para sí solita en la casi noche especial.

- ¡KENNY! – gritaron los dos molestos.

- Uhmmm… L-lo siento mucho, chicos – se disculpó Kenny mientras tapaba los ojos de Amandine e intentaba sacarla de su habitación.

La niña, no obstante, se quitó la mano de su padrino y, con curiosidad, le preguntó a Kyle:

- Mami, ¿qué hacían tú y papi?

Kyle se sentía muy apenado y consternado.

La niña aún era bastante pequeña como para entrar en la Charla, así que estaba buscando con la mirada el apoyo de su marido, quien con dulzura le respondió a la pequeña mientras se ponía la bata rápidamente:

- Ehmmm… Cariño… Mami y yo… Ehmmm… Estábamos… Estábamos haciendo ejercicio… Sí, estábamos haciendo ejercicio… Ehmmm… Bueno…Ahmmm… Estábamos mami y yo tratando de reducir mi panza, ¿sabes? Para que tu querido padre se vuelva mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Y mami no te infla después?

- ¿Eh? – inquirió Kyle - ¿A qué te refieres con que se la inflo, cariño?

- El tío Butters a veces le infla la pancita al tío Kenny. ¿Verdad, tío Kenny?

Oh… Cielos…

Los dos se quedaron con los ojos en forma de plato mientras que Kenny se reía nerviosamente y empezaba a sudar del miedo y de la sorpresa al escuchar las inocentes palabras de su ahijada.

Eric, enfurecido, tomó a su pequeña en brazos y se la entregó a Kyle diciéndole:

- Llévala a dormir, cariño. Ya han sido suficiente emociones por un día.

Dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, añadió:

- Buenas noches, princesa.

- Buenas noches, papi – le replicó con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

A los pocos minutos de haber salido de la habitación, Eric lanzó un fuerte grito se escuchó por todo el vecindario:

- ¡TE VOY A CASTRAR, KENNY MCCORMICK!

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?...**_

**_Nos vemos en otro fic!_**

**_Vicka._**


End file.
